


Wasn't Expecting That

by AFey



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: Life is a journey filled with the unexpected.





	Wasn't Expecting That

**i. The Coming Out**

Grace thinks of her life as having two distinct parts. Pre-betrayal and post-betrayal. The first part is now filled with tainted memories; a marriage and family growing in a house of cards, while the man in residence constructed a solid foundation with someone else.  The second part rocky and uncertain, populated by the other survivor of the unexpected coming out. The only one who really understands the bitter taste of deception. The only person in her life who knows the searing pain of rejection after decades of marriage. Too bad they never really liked each other.  

**ii. The Living Together**

As her life descends into some post-apocalyptic landscape of shattered dreams, she realises she does not, in fact, hate Frankie. She's frustrated, irritated and often confused by the other woman, but she actually finds comfort in having her around. Frankie and her lack of boundaries spill over Grace's carefully constructed walls and she discovers that the intrusion is surprisingly bearable. Living with Frankie is an altogether different experience than living with Robert. Whereas he tolerated her deflections and shadows, all the better to maintain his own masquerade, Frankie insists on openness and authenticity. She doesn't dislike Frankie but sometimes living with her, in an unfamiliar world, is a scary experience.  

**iii.  The Boyfriends**

First Guy, then Phil. Unable to love the former and unwilling to end up a total home wrecker with the latter.  Never mind that the sex with Guy was lacking and the love making with Phil was tinged with guilt. Grace wonders if perhaps it might just be too late for her. Oh, she knows another distinguished and willing man is probably out there.  One that will serve as a welcome distraction and companion. But she's in her seventies, successful and attractive, and unwilling to compromise.  She wants to be seen and understood; needs to be with someone who challenges and excites her.  She doesn't want to spend the rest of her life being less than who she really is.  She's made that mistake before.

**iv. The Shame**

She's never really mastered the art of expressing her feelings instead of deadening them with vodka and wine. Frankie compares her to a emotionally-locked down drill sergeant and it's a fair comparison.  So she buries the loss of Phil or, at least, the fantasy of a life with Phil under the tide of the best martinis in town. She ends up sloppy and uninhibited and vicious.  Grace can't remember most of what she says to Frankie, all she knows is that the wounds are deep and her guilt is limitless. The shame she feels for sleeping with the husband of a sick wife is easily surpassed by the shame of mistreating her best friend. 

**v. The Stroke**

She's been afraid before. The trepidation at starting anew, divorced and discarded at her advanced age, was scary. The fear, waiting for Robert to emerge from surgery, thankfully alleviated by the comfort of family.  But the feeling when she realises something is wrong with Frankie - nothing compares.  Alone in the car, with Frankie physically present but neurologically absent, the shock and terror nearly overwhelms her.  She takes charge, bossing the other woman, insisting on the merits of Western medicine. The pain she feels when they're told of Frankie's previous stroke is formidable. That Frankie experienced something so monumental without anyone to bear witness is unthinkable.  She knows the likelihood of a third event is high, but makes it her mission to lessen the risk.  Such a disaster cannot happen on her watch. That her watch may be coming to an end is something she tries to ignore.

**vi. The Balloon**

Frankie loves Jacob. Jacob loves Frankie. And above all else, Grace wants Frankie to be happy. So she encourages her best friend to move to Santa Fe. She pushes down all the feelings of love she has and tells Frankie she deserves to be with the man she loves.  That she doesn't want her to miss out on being loved.  Grace is honest about her fear.  The fear of Frankie no longer being a part of her life. But she lies by omission. She doesn't reveal her secret. Instead she convinces herself that if you love someone you should set them free.  

**vii. The Surprise**

The call comes a month after Frankie goes to Santa Fe. She'd insisted the move was on a trial-basis, unwilling to commit to a permanent move without the approval of 'Joanne'.  

"Hello, Frankie."

"Grace. It's me. Frankie. Your best friend."

She laughs and replies, "yes, I know. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. The light in Santa Fe is wonderful. I've really painted up a storm.  Not a real storm you understand. I don't have those powers yet."

"I see," she says and takes a sip from her afternoon martini. "Well, I imagine a change of scenery must be very inspiring."

"Yeah, well. The thing is, all my paintings are of the same subject."

"Hmmm. So, lots of naked Jacobs then?" She congratulates herself for both the joke and the casual way she says his name. 

"Oh, Grace. I love how you try to be funny. It's sweet how you never give up."

"Thanks a lot, Frankie.  We can't all be reincarnated vaudeville entertainers."

"So, true. Not everyone has my luck."

She rolls her eye and downs the rest of her drink. "So, besides the painting, how is Santa Fe?"

"To be honest, Joanne considers it disappointing."

"Oh." Grace can't help the tiny flicker of hope she feels at the news. "What's her problem with it?"

"She feels there's a distinct lack of grace."

"Perhaps you're just not mixing with the right people, Frankie."

She hears a sigh emanate from the other woman. "For someone so smart you're being incredibly dumb right now."

"Yes. I think you may have lost me."

"Let me repeat myself, then. Joanne feels there is a distinct lack of Grace. The person. Not the quality."

"Well, maybe I could come and visit you some time?" She makes the offer because that's what best friends do.  It's the last thing she wants to do though.  Watching Frankie live with Jacob is not something she wants front row seats to.

"That would be pretty pointless, Grace."

"It would?"

"Yes."

"And why's that, Frankie?"

She's interrupted by a knock on the door.  "Hold on a moment, there's someone here. I have no idea who would show up unannounced." When she opens the door she discovers a visitor both welcome and unexpected.

"There's no point going to Santa Fe. I'm already home."

  **viii. The Present**

They're in Grace's bed, naked and sweaty, and she's never been happier.

"I can't believe you travelled to Santa Fe and spent all your time painting me."

"And only two of them were nudes." 

She laughs and runs her fingers through Frankie's very messy hair.

"Did the reality live up to the fantasy?" She frames the question as a joke but there's a note of tension in the words.

Frankie smiles at her, the love clearly evident in her eyes. 

"So much better.  And, as you know, I have an amazing imagination."

"Yes, you certainly do."

**ix. The Future**

Their life, moving forward, is unwritten.

Unseeable.

Unknowable. 

And it's sure to be filled with the unexpected.

But as long as Frankie is beside her, it will be a journey worth taking. 

 

 


End file.
